


Carry On

by UnsteadyShade



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Multi, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsteadyShade/pseuds/UnsteadyShade
Summary: Yang has always been content with the family business, but a chance encounter with two hunters changes everything. Now, she's risking more than just her life. She's putting her heart on the line too.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> the title and tags are from a certain show that i had watched years ago then caught the final few episodes of this year. this was written to vent my frustrations at the series finale, but no prior knowledge of the show is needed to read. Blake is NB. originally, i had planned for this to be a oneshot, but alas...

Still feeling victorious from their recent hunt, Yang strides into the tavern with a bright smile, unconcerned by the occasional disapproving look she gets for bringing in the faint smell of gunpowder and dust with her. She knows no one will really complain though, not unless they want to pick a fight. It wouldn’t be the first time that someone had underestimated either of the Sunshine Sisters.

Celebrated or notorious depending on who asked, the freelancing huntress duo continue to be extremely efficient in eliminating threats to the relative peace of Remnant. Years ago when they had just started out, they had completed jobs for free as a way to honor their parents’ legacy before a particularly important job eliminating a group of demons from a small village elevated their fame. It was around that time when Yang had suggested charging for their services, which was initially shot down by Ruby until they realized that they might need lien to survive.

When they were younger, their parents had taught them to respect everyone, not just humans and Faunus, so they didn’t have bad blood with anyone different from themselves. It was one of the reasons why business was booming since they were always willing to hear out everyone who came to them even if they didn’t end up taking a case. One of the most important lessons passed on to this day is how magic, like any individual, isn’t inherently evil. It’s what one chooses to do with their abilities that would determine whether the sisters would consider them potential friends or foes.

And one didn’t want to get on either of their bad sides.

As she makes her way to the counter, her smile only brightens when she recalls how excited Ruby was earlier about the town’s local weapons expo. Usually, she’d accompany her sister, but Yang really wanted to celebrate in her own way, which only made Ruby’s face scrunch up in mock disgust. Yang had just winked and ruffled Ruby’s hair before they parted ways, with Yang’s expectations for a fun night making her rush to the tavern. Some of the best and sometimes worst company she’s ever met has been here, Junior’s seeming to attract the most interesting patrons. If nothing else, she knows that tonight will be memorable.

Casually scanning the locale, Yang nods to the coven in the corner, waves to the satyrs at a rowdy table in the middle, fist bumps a helpful elf she met a few cases ago, and smiles at a disgruntled dwarf, who can’t help returning it. When the bar top finally comes into view, there’s two seats left. Yang chooses to sit next to the admittedly attractive brooding Faunus. They’re definitely not Yang’s usual company, but she’s learned over the years that everyone she meets has a unique story.

“Busy night, Junior?” The bartender grunts, looking at her in exasperation before moving to make her favorite. What piques Yang’s interest much more than him is how an ear flickered when she spoke. So the stranger is paying attention, even if they remain silent. Interesting...and dangerous. Yang knows how to spot a fellow hunter by now, and she’s willing to bet all of her savings that underneath the dark cloak they currently have on is a collection of weapons.

After Junior sets down her favorite, Yang takes a big swig and smacks her lips obnoxiously a few times just to see if she can get a reaction. It works; that same ear flickers again, but there's otherwise no other movement. Stealthy, silent. All fitting traits for a hunter and everything that Yang isn't.

Intrigued, Yang takes a sip this time before placing the glass back down. The strawberry sunrise tastes splendid as always, and the lack of alcohol is particularly satisfying today. She's always ordered her favorite without it, only choosing to drink around companions she can trust. Ruby has joked before about how Yang could be a bouncer with the amount of bar fights she's broken up. Well, the ones that she didn't start. But maybe that's not the best way to start a conversation with the brooding stranger.

As Yang is considering whether or not flirting would get her stabbed, the empty space next to her is suddenly occupied, and she feels the power of the presence beside her before she turns to see who it is. The air feels slightly colder or maybe she's imagining that because of how the darker hands beside her have suddenly gripped their glass a bit tighter. Readying herself for a potential fight, Yang turns to who she suspects to be an ice mage but instead finds herself staring at another huntress, one who's become a legend in their community. If Yang hadn't seen Weiss Schnee for herself, she might have not believed the stories about her. Then again, there were so many stories that she wasn't sure what to believe. Even now she doesn't know what to make of the woman.

At first glance, Yang can already dismiss a few rumors. The white-haired huntress has short hair instead of long, though Yang thinks that might be a recent development from the way that the edges are uneven. That might also just be her personal preference, but Yang likes it anyway. Weiss leans forward to speak quietly with the bartender who seemed to return quickly after noticing her presence, and the movement draws Yang's attention to the quiver on her back.

Five arrows left, Yang observes quickly. Her eyes sweep over the other woman, and the sleeveless livery coat Weiss wears has the infamous Schnee sigil sewed on. Yang briefly wonders if there really is magic embedded within it before she spots the rapier attached to her hip. It seems Weiss is in the middle of a hunt, and Yang is suddenly excited by the possibility. She did plan to get some action one way or another, after all.

Weiss's attire speaks of her noble background, but the way she carries herself, particularly in how her facial scar isn't hidden, shows her huntressing experience. She's a contradiction that intrigues Yang, briefly reminding her of the times she was referred to as such by various exes if they accompanied her hunts then watched her take care of Ruby afterwards. Whiplash, they had called it. Yang believes it's really because she hasn't found anyone who truly wants to know every side of her. It's hard to find love in this line of work, but Yang tries her best to not dwell on the loneliness. Besides, someone like Weiss Schnee likely already has plenty of admirers. How can she be lonely? When the hushed conversation ends and Weiss straightens herself up, Yang takes a chance. The worst thing that can happen is that she's shot down...maybe even literally in this case.

"Want some help?" Yang asks cheerfully, not so subtly eyeing the way pale arms shift as Weiss turns to face her with a raised brow and crossed arms. She's looking up at her, but Yang feels like she's being looked down on. No wonder rumors spread about her icy personality. Still, the reaction intrigues Yang, and she just casually leans against the bar top. Her smile widens when Weiss's eyes briefly look over her form. "I came here for some action. Wanna help me out with that?" A scoff is the first response Yang gets.

"I'm not some source of cheap entertainment."

"No. You're very extravagant, aren't you?" The voice comes from behind Yang, and she barely manages to repress the urge to shiver at the tone and how Weiss's eyes momentarily flash, in irritation and something else entirely too enticing.

"What's  _ that _ supposed to mean?" The only indication that the person behind Yang has moved at all is the swish of a cloak. Still, she doesn't turn around, fully aware that she might literally be stabbed in the back if she makes one wrong move. There's definitely tension in the air now though, and Yang subtly clenches her fists in anticipation of possibly breaking up another brawl.

What Yang thinks was subtle is immediately noticed by the others, if the hands suddenly on her are any indication. A pale hand under her chin tilts her head down so that she's staring directly into piercing blue eyes while the other hand quickly moves along Yang's left arm to her hand. Darker, calloused hands are patting her down quickly. It's when they reach her belt that Yang--belatedly, because of all the hands on her--realizes that they're both checking her over for weapons.

"Hey now, there's plenty of me to go around." Even after getting roughly yanked forward for that, Yang winks. It's probably not the stupidest thing she's ever done. Besides, she's taken on multiple people before, and she'd like to think that two hunters wouldn't be a problem for her as she mentally prepares herself to retaliate. 

"As if I'd be interested in someone like you." Before Yang can talk herself up, the voice behind her pipes up.

"Is she not extravagant enough for you? Are the Schnee standards that high?" The hand underneath her chin whips past her quick enough that Yang has just enough time to hide her sudden surprise before she's turning her head to see a darker hand tightly gripping a paler one. Unperturbed, Weiss glares and grinds her next words in an impressive attempt to control her fury.

"I apologize if I offended your girlfriend, but what is your problem with me? Don't think I haven't noticed how you've been glaring at me and the way you've been speaking to me." There's a sharp, bitter, almost mocking laugh at that. No one addresses the incorrect assumption.

Right now, Yang still hasn't looked away from their hands, ready to intervene if needed. She's learned to identify the slightest shifts in movements, from hostile to intimate motions. It's why she's such a physical person and why touch is her favorite sense. It's also one of the last skills she learned from her father before he--Yang blinks furiously, focusing on the present. Something easy, painless. Tangible.

"I can't believe you're actually asking that. Don't you know what your family has done or are you really that ignorant?!"

The hands tighten, and Yang notices both of them are straining. Their voices also share a barely hidden vulnerability despite their words. She continues observing the too tight hands and too tight voices, and Yang knows how people who have been hurt sound. Even if she doesn't get the full picture now--something she thinks they both need but wisely doesn't voice--Yang can see the tenuous connection between them. Whether the bond breaks or strengthens is up to them now.

"Don't presume that you know me. I know gossip spreads around about me like wildfire. Have you ever considered that not all of it--or at least not most of it--may be true? Surely there have been times when you've had falsehoods spread about you?"

Silence answers her, and despite their surroundings, it's the loudest thing in the room, more lively than the heartbeat thundering in Yang's ears. The hands slacken just slightly, but it's enough. A peace full of tension settles. Yang doesn't know them, but she has a hunch that they're two sides of the same coin. It's enough for her to face Weiss again and meet a slightly softer but still sharp blue gaze.

"Can we start over?" Yang repeats herself for emphasis, for the wariness she can feel radiating from the hunter behind her. "Can we all start over? Clean slates, second chances, all that." She waves a hand vaguely and grins when Weiss rolls her eyes, a small smile despite herself pulling at the corners of her mouth. That hint of a smile turns into a small smirk once she notices Yang's eyes linger a little too long on her lips. What's better--worse--for Yang's racing pulse is how her words have finally seemed to spur the hunter into action. A hand settles on Yang's belt again as the presence behind her surges forward, and she's wondering if this will be a thing between them as she feels something hard poke her from behind, which causes her to suddenly suck in an abrupt breath.

"Why did you leave--"

“I don’t know what’s going on here...” Junior interjects suddenly, causing the trio to face him as one. The man raises an unimpressed brow as he casually cleans a glass. “But whether you’re about to fight or…” He eyes each point of contact between the three, and Yang suddenly feels exposed in this moment she’s sharing with them. It suddenly feels too intimate for outside eyes. “You need to leave. If you’re looking for a place to stay the night, there’s a cheap motel--” Weiss scoffs. “Or a hotel nearby.” He steps away after giving them a final pointed look. Usually, Yang would put up more of an argument, but she suddenly notices how much attention they’ve attracted.

"So...hotel?" Weiss glares at her, and there's a huff tinged with amusement behind her. The white-haired woman purposefully strides away after dropping a generous amount of lien, and Yang has to hurry to keep up with the surprisingly swift steps. Behind her, she hears the cloak swish again. Well, this isn't what she was expecting, but it's the first time in a long while she's wanted to remain in the company of two people in hopes that they'll stay in her life.

But Yang doesn't say that out loud. Not again. That's how people always leave.

* * *

When she returns to the bunker, Ruby is already back and flipping through the latest weapons magazine. The younger girl looks up as Yang enters and glances at the clock. She stares at her sister, waiting for an explanation. Yang sighs and falls onto a chair with her eyes closed. She’s smacked repeatedly with a pillow after a few moments of silence and manages to take it away from her sister after several hits.

"Hey! What--"

"Yang, where have you been?! It's late, and…" Ruby pauses then steps closer, inspecting her sister. "You smell like gunpowder, silver, and cloves--" She has her hands on her hips now, and Yang laughs nervously. "You went hunting!"

"Ruby--"

"Without me?!" Yang stares. It's the only thing she can do for a few solid seconds before she lets out a disbelieving laugh while Ruby pouts. "I'm serious, Yang. What if...you just disappeared?"

That stops her laughing immediately. Long ago, Yang had promised herself that she wouldn't abandon Ruby. It's the only motivator on days where pay is scarce and the days seem to bleed into one another. Ruby's heart is set on following Summer's footsteps, and Yang refuses to let her walk that path alone.

"I'm sorry. I did go to Junior's earlier."

"You took a solo mission from him again?"

"Nope." Yang smirks. "I met two hot people--"

"I don't want to hear about your hookups!" Ruby covers her ears, and Yang chuckles, raising her hands to show that she'd heed her sister's wish. Sighing, Ruby uncovers her ears hesitantly.

"It's not what you think. I...didn't hookup with either of them."

"...Oh. You sound...kind of relieved but also sad about that?" Yang lets out a breathless laugh while running a hand through her hair. Was it just the leftover adrenaline from earlier that was making her so uncertain about her feelings? "What happened?" Ruby asks, quieter now that she can sense Yang's melancholy.

"It's gonna sound unbelievable...like those stories I used to read to you when you were little."

"You know I like good stories!" Ruby states as she settles in her seat and points at Yang. "You're stalling. I've never met anyone more dramatic than you."

Grinning at that, Yang leans forward as if a big secret was about to be shared. She supposes that's not completely inaccurate. "You won't be saying that once I tell you who I ran into earlier…"

_ "This seems a bit dramatic, even for you, princess." Yang glanced beside her, at how the hunter's cloak billowed in the wind as they tried to keep up with Weiss's still surprisingly swift steps. She decided after a few moments that she won't mention how ironic the comment is, though she did let out a quick amused laugh. _

_ Sparing them a single glance behind her, Weiss quickly turned back around, but not before Yang caught the smug smile on her face. Inwardly, Yang knew she was in trouble; confidence had always been attractive to her, and it didn’t help that she could feel the power radiating from them both. Today seemed to be the worst luckiest day of her life. _

_ “I’m no princess.” Weiss stopped suddenly, and Yang grabbed onto the hunter’s forearm to steady herself before she fell. In that instant, two realizations occurred to her. _

_ First was how the forearm Yang was currently grabbing was strong, which wasn’t surprising. What did catch her off guard was the dagger strapped to that same forearm a few inches away from where she was touching. Yang was lucky that she hadn’t accidentally pricked herself, though she did raise her eyebrows at the hunter. A wry smile was all that she got in response. _

_ Second was just how thorough Weiss Schnee actually was. When Yang turned her attention back to the huntress, the first thing she saw was the quiver strapped to her back. Her eyes narrowed at the arrows' tips, each coated with a thin layer of salt that must have been permeated with the rumored magic of the Schnee family, thus allowing the arrows to be more effective than most. Yang was tempted to reach out and inspect them closely, but Weiss turned around before she could do anything, somehow managing to look down at them despite her height. _

_ "Then why do you act like one?" The hunter asked, making Yang blink. Right, they were in the middle of a conversation...if it could be called that, with the way that they were narrowing their eyes at each other now. Yang stood up straighter, raising her hands for peace. _

_ “Let’s all just relax. I thought you two would stop bickering after we left. Now is the perfect chance for us to get to know each other.” _

_ “Us?” Weiss raised a brow, unamused. _

_ “Yep.” Yang smirked then, unsure if being forward was the best way to go. It was a risk, but that was her life in a nutshell. Matters of the heart weren’t her forte, but fanning the flames of attraction was what she liked to refer to as a unique skill. She gently but purposefully tilted Weiss‘s head up, and she could see interest gleaming in those sharp blue eyes despite the darkness. “It’s rude to ignore someone who wants your attention, princess.” _

_ The use of that term of endearment by a second person made the huntress’ eyes flash, and she placed deceptively delicate fingers on top of Yang’s hand. _

_ “It’s Weiss.” She turned to their colleague. “You may also call me that, hunter.” _

_ “...It’s Blake,” they said, finally lowering the hood of their cloak to reveal two ears atop their head. Clarity struck Yang like a lightning bolt, and she looked between them with newfound understanding. She noticed Weiss had a similar expression on her face. Years had passed since Jacques last walked, but the scars were still present. Yang only hoped that those wouldn’t be literal, for both of them. _

_ “I’m Yang! So that’s why you’ve been all…” Yang gestured vaguely with a hand, causing Blake to narrow their eyes and the recently revealed ears to fall. _

_ “All what?” Blake demanded. _

_ “Antagonistic, obviously.” Weiss supplied, which was not helpful, in Yang’s opinion. Her eyes widened, but she didn’t have time to say anything before Blake responded by marching forward angrily. _

_ “The only person close to an antagonist here is--” _

_ “You don’t even know me--” _

_ “How about you both sit and have an actual conversation then?” Yang inserted herself in easily enough to make them pause. She quickly continued before they could object. “Just talking. Share as much about the past and yourselves as you want, but neither of you can interrupt the other. Does that sound good?” _

_ "...It'll have to be after I finish my hunt, but that sounds acceptable." Weiss said, looking at Blake to be sure. Their eyes met, and Blake nodded after giving it some thought. _

_ "Cool. So what's the hunt?" Yang said, not expecting the two to suddenly turn their eyes to her. Blue and amber locked once again, communicating silently before turning to look at her with amusement. Suddenly Yang missed when they'd bicker. _

_ "While I don't approve of Blake's eavesdropping--" A Faunus ear flickered to acknowledge that. "I was sure that you had overheard something earlier since I was right next to you…" Weiss paused then smirked. Even Blake had a similar expression, and Yang swallowed nervously. "Oh, were you distracted by something? Someone, perhaps?" _

_ Well, she might as well own it. Yang gestured to herself. "I did say there was enough of me for both of you. Maybe that's why I followed you out here." _

_ “You’re absolutely shameless.” Weiss’s voice radiated disapproval, which brought matching smirks to their faces. She huffed, indignant. _

_ “One of my best qualities.” Yang flashed a winning smile. _

_ “You’re not so bad then,” Blake commented, and her attention snapped to the hunter suddenly scrutinizing her with intense eyes. _

_ “You just like me because I know how to annoy Weiss.” _

_ “Hey!” A breathless laugh is all they respond with at first before licking their lips as they think it over. Yang was suddenly very curious about what drink they had back in the tavern. _

_ “I think we both have that gift. You’ll have to try harder to keep my attention.” Oh. Yang knew how to do that. She stepped forward, hands ready to grab and lift only to be stopped by Weiss opening up her scroll. The light illuminated their faces, and both turned to her. _

_ “While you two...engage, I’d rather not witness any of that. My mission is time sensitive, so if either of you want to assist, then keep quiet and listen. Otherwise, I’ll be on my way. I don’t necessarily need any help, but since you two are already here…” Weiss shrugged then looked between them, clearly expecting an answer. _

_ “And we can talk afterwards?” Blake asked for clarification. Weiss looked their way, unable to hide the curiosity in her eyes. _

_ “Yes...we talk and listen.” Blake nodded. _

_ “Count me in too,” Yang responded, mentally going over her supplies. Between the three of them, she guessed it’d be enough. _

_ “Do try to keep up then,” Weiss said, a smirk to her lips that Yang really wanted to wipe off. Maybe with her mouth. A map was pulled up, and the briefing began. _

“Wait. You can’t just stop there.” Ruby narrows her eyes as her sister takes a sip of water. “I still don’t know what the mission was! Did you just want to tell me how you failed at flirting with both of them?”

“Hey! Aren’t you supposed to be on my side?! How do you know I failed?”

“Isn’t that why you’re here?” Yang glares at her and tosses a candy wrapper towards Ruby. It pathetically doesn’t come close to her. She sighs.

“Actually, it’s because they really did end up talking after the hunt. After we took out the magically corrupt wolves terrorizing the nearby town--”

“Wait what--”

“--We restocked. That’s when they started talking. I just kinda stayed in the background and only interrupted when things started getting heated, and not in the fun way. Before I left, there was more talking than arguing, so I’m counting that as a win. We also exchanged numbers, so there’s that.”

“Nice! They sound...well, not friendly, but helpful? Maybe we can try hunting together sometime.”

“I’d like that,” Yang says, trying not to sound too hopeful. By the way that Ruby crosses her arms and raises a brow, she doesn’t think she succeeds. Her voice softens. “I wasn’t going to just leave you here, so I came back.”

Ruby’s face softens too. The younger woman takes a deep breath in. When she speaks, the fondness is undercut by a hint of exhaustion. “Thanks for looking out for me like always, but when will you do something for yourself? I want you to enjoy life, not just tolerate it for work...or for me. I know it’s easy for people to gravitate towards you, but this is the first time I’ve seen you so interested in other people this way. You want to get to know them. What’s stopping you?”

Refusing to meet those silver eyes she can feel staring her down, Yang fiddles with her scroll for a distraction. Still, she knows Ruby expects her to say something. So, she does and convinces herself that it’s for Ruby’s sake.

“If I let them in, that only gives them more power to hurt me when they leave.” She can practically feel Ruby’s disapproval at her words but continues anyway. “Why open up myself to that? It’s why I don’t bring anyone home and never stay over.”

“You won’t lose me though. Not everyone is like--” Ruby abruptly stops herself, but it’s too late. Yang is glaring at her scroll, willing her hands to not shake. There was a reason why Raven was never brought up. She stands up quickly when her vision starts getting blurry. “You won’t know unless you give them a chance!” But Yang has already slammed the door to her room. She tries not to, but it does happen sometimes.

Closing her eyes, Yang takes a few moments to catch her breath. Her attention snaps to her scroll when she hears it ring, and she stares at the unfamiliar number. There have recently only been two people who she exchanged contact information with, and her mind races. She wonders if they miss her already and has a quip in mind, but that likely isn’t the reason for the call. Yang tells herself that they’re just looking for help again. It’s easier, safer this way. Then the call ends, and she hurries to call back.

Her interest--in the job--hadn’t disappeared! Another call comes in, a different number this time. There’s no hesitation as she answers. “Hello?”

“So you’re only willing to answer one of us?”

“It’s not like that! I do want to talk to you two. Together, individually, whatever.” Yang doesn’t ask if they want to talk to her. Another familiar voice speaks up.

“Good, because we just went back to the town. The people have shared some information about the wolves that you might want to hear...if you’re interested in following up with this.”

“What, you two went back together? Without me?” Yang tries to keep her voice casual, but there’s a noticeable pause after the questions are asked.

“Well, you did help out. Work was...fun with you…” Yang is smiling now because she can hear the unspoken words. She just has to push against them a bit more for a chance to get them to open up. If there’s one thing that Yang does know about both of them, it’s that there are impenetrable walls around their hearts. The challenge is a welcome one to Yang though. These won’t be the first walls she’s broken down and likely won’t be the last.

“So what I’m hearing is that you missed me. Both of you, if that wasn’t clear. Glad you two seemed to have worked things out by the way.” Yang’s tone is all teasing now, traces of the earlier desolation gone. A scoff answers her, and she grins. “I don’t know if I should join you. It doesn’t sound like you really want me there after all. Maybe I’ll just hang out with someone else--”

“Wait!” There’s shuffling on the other end then a hurriedly hushed disagreement, and Yang smirks. It seems her reputation precedes her, and they are truly worried that Yang will ditch them. “...If we say that we need you, would you believe that?”

“No, but I’ll still show up.” Once Yang says that, she immediately shuts her mouth, so abruptly that her teeth clack. It’s an incredibly honest answer, one that she hopes they won’t dwell on. A heartbeat, then two pass where all Yang can hear is the blood rushing through her body.

“We do miss you.” Both of them say it clearly, as if to reassure her, and Yang has to grip the edge of her desk to steady herself. She drops her scroll on top of it, unable to hold it with her suddenly shaking hands. It’s ridiculous to be so affected by such a simple statement, yet Yang has missed out on a lot of simple things in life.

“I’ll be there...and I’ll be bringing my sister too. Text me the address.” Yang hangs up, ignoring the flurry of questions at her sudden revelation, and takes a moment to collect herself. She reminds herself to be strong, the pillar for her sister to lean on. By the time the text is sent, Yang has composed herself and takes a deep breath before plastering on a smile and rushing out of the room.

“Ruby, guess where we’re going!”

**Author's Note:**

> archer! Weiss gives me life. instead of working on my other ongoing fic, i foolishly started this. i also have a oneshot planned, though the details still need to be worked out. i've got a tumblr if anyone wants to chat about that. otherwise, know that there is no update schedule for this. thanks for reading!


End file.
